The Korbloxian Empire
"Join today or die tomorrow." CURRENTLY UNDER HEAVY REFORMS, LORE IS STILL BEING DEVELOPED The Korbloxian Empire The Korbloxian Empire, also known as Korblox's Empire, or simply as the Empire, was a group founded by nomads who wandered into the Frozen Wastes, seeking a better home. They operated primarily in the Frozen Wastes, leaving only to wage war on their enemies, the Knights of Redcliff, claiming any territory for their own. Lorewise, the Korbloxian Empire was said to have endless hordes of Ice Zombies to overwhelm armies, with other ranks in the group specializing in greater forms of combat. In actuality, Korblox's Empire had the fewest members out of all the Lore Groups, and their strength was their superior training and discipline in comparison to the other Lore Groups. Very few members made it past the rank of Ice Zombie, but those who did found themselves to be better than most of their enemies already. History The First Era - Foundation of the Korbloxians It is unknown when exactly Korblox's Empire was founded, all that is known is that the wandering nomads had grown too accustomed to the Frozen Wastes when, having run out of food, they began to eat the rocks and crystals found plentiful in their environment, which began to change their physiology. The nomads settled down in the Frozen Wastes, and formed their own culture. After an unknown time, Redcliff Knights ventured into the Frozen Wastes, and discovered the Korbloxians. They attacked them, thinking they were monsters. The Korbloxians, in return, killed the offending Redcliff. The Korbloxians were incensed by the attack and thus set out of the Frozen Wastes to retaliate against their assailants. They seized an unknown city that, when captured, was renamed to Fort Slate. The Korbloxians learned many things from capturing this city, mainly the application of magic. Studying the darker arts, the Korbloxians used Necromancy to revive many of the fallen Redcliff Knights and citizens and put them to work as slaves and soldiers, thus beginning their Ice Zombie hordes. In 1324 I.R, the Redcliff Forces planned a sneak attack on the Korbloxian forces at Fort Slate, overwhelming the Korbloxians at the time with superior numbers and technology. Korblox's Empire was nearly destroyed as almost all of the Korbloxians were wiped out in the assault, but miraculously, some of the Korbloxians survived, wise-men who took it upon themselves to pick up the remains of the empire and help rebuild. After several years of recuperation, the Korbloxians attacked three Redcliff villages in rapid succession, and set out scouts into the heart of the Redcliff territories to hear word of any potential counter attack. This decision bore fruit, as the Korbloxians found out that the Redcliff Knights planned an assault against one of their fortifications with their allies; The Knights of the Splintered Skies and the Wizards of the Astral Isles. The Korbloxians repelled the attack and killed the majority of their opposition, but lost many of their own as well. The Korbloxians rose the dead to aide in rebuilding efforts and replenished their army with their new Ice Zombies. The Korbloxians waged war in earnest with the Redcliff Knights, raiding many villages and capturing many fortresses, taking more and more knowledge, technology and armaments for themselves, before finally setting their eyes upon one of Redcliff's greatest fortifications, and laid siege to the castle. Almost nothing is known about the battle that took place, only that it was "an epic battle" that ended with the Korbloxians winning the fight, then renaming the castle to Fort Frost. The Second Era - Formation and Fall of the First Korbloxian Empire Between 1324 I.R to 1441 I.R., the Korbloxians would eventually expand their borders all over the Frozen Wastes and beyond, forming what was then known as Korblox's Empire, otherwise known as the "Korbloxian Empire" or simply the "Empire". As they expanded, the Korbloxians would splinter into different "tribes" under the banner of extremely powerful entities: the Deathspeakers. There was a brief time of turmoil after the formation of these new tribes, until the mightiest Korbloxian unified them to create the Empire: King Canavus. United under their king, the Deathspeakers would direct their armies to waylay Redcliff, the Wizards of the Astral Isles, and the Knights of the Splintered Skies. As the might of the Korbloxian Empire grew stronger, the combined forces of Redcliff and their allies would grow weaker. King Canavus would direct then-Chosen Grom Hammerfist's Warband "Mountain's Wrath" to the Wizards of the Astral Isles, where he would bring victory to the Empire by devastating their homeland and demolishing their towers, crushing the faction in its entirety. Recognizing the Chosen's tremendous feat, King Canavus would make Grom Hammerfist the General of the Empire's military and his right hand. In 1442 I.R., King Canavus would mysteriously disappear, and historians are not quite sure where he went. In his place, a mysterious entity known as the Archlord would take his place at the throne of the Empire. Remaining nebulous, his motivations unknown, he left it to the General to attend to the affairs of the Empire, which Grom Hammerfist attended to with fanatic zeal. He would continue to direct the armies of the Korbloxian Empire and win countless victories, however Redcliff and the Splintered Skies would rally themselves at the loss of the powerful King Canavus, and began to strike back at the Korbloxian Empire. From 1471 I.R. to 1537 I.R., the Empire would send Warband after Warband into the borders of Redcliff, hoping to weaken their greatest foe as new Korbloxians would begin to emerge. Most notable among them were Iram Hammerfist and Titanius Stoneheart as they would eventually become Chosens leading the Warbands "Dragon's Screech" and "Burning Maw", winning many victories for the Empire during this time. The apprentice of Iram Hammerfist known as Zarkonan Zenheart would emerge around the same time, often joining Iram's Warband to aid in their destruction and conquest. Near the end of 1537 I.R., however, the raiding of the Korbloxian Warbands would slow down, before eventually stopping entirely. Redcliff, the Splintered Skies, and the recently reformed Wizards of the Astral Isles remained vigilant against Korblox, but would not know what had happened to their foes until 1540 I.R. During this time, it was revealed that the General Grom Hammerfist and the Chosen Titanius Stoneheart had disappeared, and the rest of the Korbloxians fell to the bottom of a magic nullifying ravine, ending their existences. The Tribes that were once unified under the Empire's banners would fracture and begin to fight amongst themselves, turning their attention away from Redcliff and its allies. With this, the Empire crumbled and was subsequently destroyed. The Third Era - Rise of the Reformed Korbloxian Empire In 1543 I.R., the fallen Korbloxians would revive under mysterious circumstances, despite the effects of the ravine still being active. Iram Hammerfist would gain exceptional power during this process, and become one of the first ever known Liches in ROBLOXia's history. Declaring himself the "Scourgelord" of the Empire, he would reform the formerly destroyed faction along with his former apprentice Zarkonan Zenheart, before taking the rest of the revived Korbloxians and disappearing from the eyes of the world for a time. Establishing a lair to direct the efforts of the newly reborn Korblox's Empire, the Scourgelord continues to amass power as he brings in recruits and commissions projects that will shake Redcliff and its allies to their very core. Hierarchy The Korbloxians held a very strict hierarchy within the Empire, and progressing among their ranks proved to be very challenging, often taking months to go up a single rank. This helped to weed out the disloyal or corrupt players from the devoted, and made sure that each player was sufficiently skilled enough to progress. This made them arguably the strongest lore group in terms of training and leadership. Archlord The Archlord (once called King before a ROBLOX admin took hold of the group) is the supreme leader in the entire Empire. The Archlord was incredibly reclusive, and would only talk, on rare occasion, to the General of the Empire. General The General was a rank held only by the Korbloxians with the most leadership experience and skill, and were exceptionally skilled and powerful. Declared as the leader of the Empire's military, the most notable individual who held this rank was Grom Hammerfist, who lead the Empire's military from its highest peak to its lowest point. Grom was the strongest of his time, and one of the most intelligent, and all Generals who came before were just as powerful. Deathspeaker Deathspeakers were the figurehead leaders of the 12 Tribes that made up the Empire's Military. The Deathspeakers were the senior officers, and held ultimate authority within their tribe. They were also legendary figures who were rarely every seen, their presence only being made by the armies they'd send out on their behalf. Chosen The Chosens made up some of the most powerful Korbloxians in the entirety of the Empire, and would often be set as the rolemodels all Korbloxians aspired to be. The most notable individuals who held this rank were Iram Hammerfist and Titanius Stoneheart. Iram was regarded as the second most powerful Korbloxian of his time, second only to Grom Hammerfist, while Titanius was very close in strength to Iram. The Chosens were the primary officers in the Empire, and were the prime battlefield commanders. Elite The Elites were highly skilled and deadly Korbloxians who had proven their worth not only as some of the most Elite Korbloxians of their time, but also as the potential as leaders. The most notable individual who held this rank was Zarkonan Zenheart, who was the most proficient magic user in the Empire of his time. The Elites were the primary trainers of the Empire, and would lead skirmishes against the Knights of Redcliff in small-scale raids. Basher The Bashers were elite soldiers of the Empire, their skill being nearly sharp enough for Elite status, and worked primarily upon leadership. Bashers were almost as revered as Elites, holding nearly the same authority and experience as those higher above. Incredibly skilled and intelligent, Bashers made up some of the most loyal Korbloxians in the Empire. Notable individuals who reached this rank were Farkus Shaleskin and Zcython. Bladesmen Bladesmen were very skilled fighters that made up the majority of the veteran caste in the Empire. Normally taking months to reach this position, Korbloxians who reached the rank of Bladesman were a jack of all trades in combat, proficient with melee or ranged combat. The most notable individuals who held this rank were Venos Aethershade and Zora. Venos was one of the most skilled sword fighters of his time, and was seen as the leader of the Bladesmen after Zarkonan was promoted. Zora held this same social status and skill before either Venos or Zarkonan. Mandible Mandibles made up the bulk of the Empire's trained militia, and had proven themselves as capable and intelligent soldiers. They passed one of the hardest trials, and that was being noticed and passing the rank of Ice Zombie, these Korbloxians were either already excellent fighters to begin with, or otherwise had potential to be even greater. Notable individuals who held this rank were Morgrim Skullthorn, Cadoc Razorhoof, and Tenecor. Ice Zombie Ice Zombies made up the backbone of the Empire's military, being made up of thousands of Korbloxians who had yet to prove themselves, or were not capable enough to go beyond their status.Category:Factions